


That One Time Scout Didn't Get the Girl

by 221Charcoal



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: At least he's trying, Awkwardness, Comfort, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Digital Art, Family Bonding, Fanart, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartbreak, Scout gets rejected, Sketches, Spy is not a very good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Summary: AKA Sorry Buddy, She's a Lesbian
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	That One Time Scout Didn't Get the Girl

Aw. Scout and his dad are bonding.


End file.
